pesadilla viva
by KIRE RAMO
Summary: des pues de tiempos de paz y romanases ejércitos apareasen, la mistad ten da que soportar las peores calaminares en una guerra ajena junto al daño colateral
1. sorpresa

**Sorpresa de sangre**

Como toros recordaran el rey sombra pertenece halos ponis oscuros que yacen prisioneros bajo el imperio de cristal,- estos pensamientos no permitían conciliar el sueño aun unicornio blanco de crin azul.

\- amor vuelve adormir- una alicornio rosada le habla con pesadez-

\- lo siento cadence, si te desperté pero sigo pensando en lo que encontraste en la biblioteca de personal de sombra "el príncipe ce sienta en el borde de la cama

\- tranquilo esas cosas no pueden salir gracias el corazón de cristal y mientras nos mantengamos así les será imposible salir, además en unas semanas nacerá nuestra pequeña, todos los ciudadanos del imperio se alegan y fortaleceremos más el corazón.

\- ya losé pero algo me inquieta escomo si…. El infierno se avecinara.

\- tu etas tenso, nervioso y ansioso, ven vamos adormir en unas cuantas semana no podas hacerlo ye que nuestras pequeña princesa guerra nacerá pronto.

– y puedo saber por quesera una guerrera? "mientras arque una ceja"

– porque tú eres su padre y con seguridad se parecerá a mí pero con tus gustos.

\- entonces noten de que preocuparme de que cualquier bastardo se le acerque?.

– si quieres yo la asesoro cuando crezca qué opinas? "con un tono burlón y una sonrisa pícara"

\- lo discutiremos cuando sea el momento, mejor vamos adormir te parece.

\- la pareja se dispone adormir sin percatarse de que seres humanoides los acervan a una gran distancia.

 **ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENT EN PONIVILL**

Un Pegaso volando con dificultad mientras un alicornio lavanda lo acerva con risas por su forma de aletear.

Flash: podías dejar de burlarte y ayudarme estamos muy alto y no me gustaría aprender un aterrizaje forzoso.

\- tranquilo se te caes yo te atapo con mi magia "se le acerca de manera coqueta pada darle un beso en los labios" ya estrás más tranquilo, sé que no fue fácil dejar tu mundo para venir a vivir en el mío.

\- "Flash la interrumpe con un beso y abraso"- no te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos nada más importa, tú tienes responsabilidades por ser la princesa dela amistad, a si vinieras de un mundo apocalíptico te seguiría sin importar que tan horrible fuera.

\- por eso te amo, "mientras rompe el abraso"

\- aunque talvez extrañe tener pulgares pero viviré, porciento ¿cuándo conoceré a tu familia?

\- cuando mi hermano y mi padre estén de buenas ya que no les dije que eras de otra dimensión,

\- eso podía ser malo (cara de preocupación)

\- tranquilo a lo mucho tendías que demuestres tu valor ya que soy una princesa,

\- ¿Cómo tendía que desmostar mi valor? "tratando de ocultar su miedo"

– con una justa, "nerviosa"

\- bueno será parecido al futbol americano,

\- solo que aquí sanas más rápido gracias a la magia,- eso no me deja tranquiló, pero mientras este atulado lo are por ti.

– "el pegaso se le acerca pera besarla, hasta que son interrumpidos por una Pegaso azul de crin arcoíris, que venía a toda velocidad, para frenar aduras penas frente a ellos".

\- ¡Twiligh, espike te está buscando!, "respirando agitadamente acaba de llegar una carta de la princesa celestia, es urgente.

\- ¿qué ocurre?, "la preocupación se empieza apoderar de la princesa"

\- el imperio de cristal fue… atacado.

\- no puede ser, el corazón los protege de los enemigos y de a magia oscura.

\- ya lo sé por eso ya reunimos a las chicas partiremos en cuanto lo ordenes, "tomando pose militar"

\- mi hermano y cadence cómo están?, "alterara totalmente"

– no dice nada de ellos, solo que te presentes cuanto antes mejor.

\- las veré allá.-"la princesa se tele trasporta a canterlot, dejando a dos pegasos muy confundiros y preocupados".

\- qué demonios está pasando?- pegunto flas "total mente preocupado por su amada"

\- no tengo ni la más mínima idea, será mejor darnos prisa.

Canterlot

Las monarcas estaban en la sala de espera, aun podían creer lo que paso, celestia estaba muy pensativa por lo ocurrido a ce unos minutos, la monarca del imperio de cristal estaba gravemente lastimada, para cuando los médicos llegaron para trasladarla la princesa del amor entro en labor de parto, esto tenia preocuparas alas monarcas principal mente porque una inocente corría peligro de muerte.

Twiligh entra en la enfermería histéricamente – ¡maestra como esta mi cuñada, mi sobrina!, ¿Cómo están?

-Twiligh cálmate

\- Shining ¿saben dónde está?, él está bien verdad tiene que estarlo, no puede morir va hacer padre no puede morir….

\- la princesa luna leda una cachetada para poderla calmarla,

\- Twiligh, cadence esa en labor de parto, los médicos dicen que sus hedidas son muy jabres es posible que solo uno se salve…."le dice la princesa luna con un tono lloroso"

\- las princesas toman asiento mientras esperan a que los médicos les avisen del estado delos pacientes. La espera fue de unas horas hasta que un guardia pegaso entra, majestad, las portadoras han llegado con sus acompañantes.- hágalos pasar.- "las portadoras pasan junto con sus parejas a excepción de Apple Jack, quien todavía no encuentra su pony especial.

Apple Jack- Twiligh, que ocurrió,- que algo o alguien ataco el imperio.- eso es imposible ya que el imperio está protegido por el corazón, ningún mal puede poner ni un solo pie dentro de ese territorio, sim mencionar que los habitantes fortalecieron su poder con el festival y el anuncio dela nueva integrante de a familia de tu hermano la fiesta duro casi todo el mes, aaaaauuuuu….-comento Pinkie, mientras Cheese le ponía un pastel de fresa enfrente para que se calmara (ultima mente estaba más imperativa de lo normal y se desanima con facilidad).

\- lose Pinkie pero no ay noticias de mi hermano y es lo que me preocupa cadence está muy delicada y puede perder al bebe o…

No pudo terminar la oración cuando un poni terrestre con un cm en forma de cruz-roja las interrumpe.

\- medico: princesas lamento informarles que la monarca del imperio de cristal a…. muerto, debido a las múltiples hedidas, nunca antes aviamos vistos este tipo de lesiones, lo que sabemos es que la bebe logo nacer sin problemas, la princesa cadence le puso nombre a su hija,….

El médico no podía decir que le complacía dar la noticia de un nacimiento, cuando la madre a muerto y mucho menos cuando el padre esa desaparecido. Las princesas y las es portadoras estaban destostadas por la noticia, las más afectadas son las princesas ya que fueron las mas cercanas, Twiligh no podía procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir,

-Twiligh: mi hermano está desaparecido, mi cuñada está muerta y mi sobrina….talvez ya sea huérfana. "esto pensaba la princesa dela amistad, estando completamente desconectad delos demás".

-majestad, necesitamos saber que ataco al imperio y como logaron pasar al corazón con su poder al máximo, también debemos saber si ay sobrevivientes y a quienes nos enfrentamos. "comento Apple Jack, en un intento de cambiar la tención de la sala".

De pronto la sala ce ilumino momentánea mente des pues de la luz apareció discor con un atuendo de rescatista militar con muchas camillas con varios guardias y civiles heridos de gabead y con un unicornio blanco con heridas de gravedad, las armaduras estaban hechas añicos, la mayoría delos soldaros ya estaban mutilados. Los presentes no reaccionaban ante lo que perecía ser sacado de las peores pesadillas, el momento fue de segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que el draconecus hablo de forma seria y fría.

-Estos ponys necesitan atención inmediatamente ay más afuéralos te están aquí son los de gravedad, este es el que necesita intervención inmediata," dijo mientras depositaba a Shining amor, en una camilla para que lo llevaran a un quirófano".

\- discor, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué están toros lastimados?, "exclama Fluttershy, al ver a tantos ponys gravemente heridos, su vista se enfocó en un potro que tenía un vendaje alrededor del cuello, este estaba teñido con sangre del mismo, los médicos lo ignoraban aunque pasaban alado de su camilla, el pequeño tiene una etiqueta negra en sus vendajes fuera dela vista del pequeño, Fluttershy se le acerca y toma el casco del pequeño.

\- QUE ALGIEN VEGA Y ATIENDA A ESTE NIÑO.-"detiene a un doctor que movía aun guardia con el cuerpo completamente quemado, con una etiqueta roja",- este niño necesita atención inmediata

Medico: señorita toros necesitan atención estamos haciendo lo posible por atender atoros pero algunos aparecieron en los quirófanos, "el doctor retoma su labor".

Un unicornio se acerca este le falta la pata delantera derecha, retira su etiqueta roja y cela pone al potro, alabes retira la negra,- un viejo muere un joven vive, trato justo-. Unas enfermeras pasan checando a los pacientes, al ver la etiqueta roja en el pequeño lo llevan de inmediato al quirófano las horas pasan y las portadoras junto con sus parejas asisten a los heriros, tomando los datos personales, consolando halos que ya avían salido de operación. Flash y Soarin, son los voluntarios para acomodar los cuerpos en la morgue ya que son los más preparados.

-En mi mundo casi siempre estamos listos para enfrentar a la muerte, pero ver alguien morir es muy distinto por causa de alguien nos llena de rabia, coraje, frustración e impotencia por no haber estado ahí. "comenta flash mientras cierra un casillero dela morgue"

\- el primer pony que murió frente a mis ojos….fue un novato, lo cierto es que apenas aviamos entado en la academia, fue nuestra primera llamada de auxilio, una montaña se derrumbó, los rescatistas terrestres llegarían en dos horas y nosotros estábamos a cinco minutos, sin pensarlo dos ves salimos sin recibir indicaciones solo esperamos poder hacer algo para ayudar, "cierra la bolsa donde estaba una yegua de apenas cuatro años" nunca nos imaginamos que el desastre era peor delo que imaginamos, el poblado que de aislado lo único que Imperia que las rocas los aplastaran eran quince unicornios, que al juntar su magia hicieron un escudo para contener las rocas, diez delos unicornios ara potros de entre siete y diez años y el reto eran solo ansíanos, lo civiles no podían salir del poblado sino fuera por el escudo el lodo se hubiera llevado al pueblo de inmediato, nuestra prioridad fue sacar halos niños, para des pues sacar halos demás, "llega Spike con más camillas y sin decir nada sale de la aviación", toro iba de acuerdo al plan, pero nos olvidamos delos unicornios,….. Ellos ce cansaron más rápido delo que esperamos, cuando solo faltaban los unicornios su escudo cedió, volamos tan rápido como pudimos, yo fui el último en recoger a un pequeño de seis años que se desmallo por agotamiento mágico…. Una enorme roca nos iba a caer sobe nosotros pero Josh me empujo caí alado dela roca deje al potro aun lado, busque a Josh por varios minutos, lo encontré bajo la roca el aun seguía vivo la roca lo aplasto delas asilas par bajo.

Flashback

-Josh, aguanta los médicos ya vienen, te recuperadas, "Soarin está in crinado y sujetando la cabeza de su compañero, que yace bajo la roca".

-cambia esa cara esto pudo ser peor, tú y ese niño pudieron haber muerto, mejor un baja que dos muertes, esto es un gaje del oficio, tarde tempano toros morimos solo que yo me adelantare, nos vemos del otro lado.

Fin del flashback

-eso fue lo último que me dijo antes que sus ojos se cerraran.

-Lo ciento de vio ser duro perder a un amigo en tú primera misión,…. Pero eso fue un desastre natural, esto es un acto de terrorismo." Terminan con los cadáveres al momento de percatarse que llevan en eso casi diez horas"- será mejor salir de aquí esto es muy deprimente como para platicar al salir del edificio sean cuenta de la magnitud del problema toros los corredores están llenos de camillas con pacientes recién operados, algunos doctores están operando en los mismos asilos.

-esto me recuerda un poco halos golpes de estado en un país vecino al mío estábamos de vacaciones cuando toro ocurrió el verano que nunca olvidare paso una semana antes que nuestra embajada nos pudiera sacar del infierno, nos refugiamos en un hospital las víctimas estaban desesperadas por atención, algunos policías formaron un perímetro defensivo contra ambas fuerzas.

-"flash mira con detalle las etiquetas delos pacientes y recoge una que estaba en el mostrador."- esto es imposible estas etiquetas son de rescate de la ONU (naciones unidas) "de inmediato va con Fluttershy, que estaba atendiendo discor quien no podía dejar de temblar"- discor que fue lo que bistres estrás cosas las usamos en mi mundo para marcar son de la organización mundial de las naciones unidas, son humanos los que te ayudaron verdad….

\- no eran humanos, las cosa que atacaron al imperio…. Pero fuero los humanos quienes me ayudaron asacar atoros ellos de allá, solo ce que es peor que el infierno, en el infierno los inocentes son perdonaros vi como esas cosa mataban in discriminadamente una yegua murió mientras que esas cosas la devoraban viva junto con su recién nacido, si eso es el caos ya no quiero ese poder… ahora lo veo el caos solo tae muerte y destrucción…. Ya no puedo no quiero seguir con este poder.

-"discor recibe una cachetada de parte de Twiligh."- si no hubieras sentido l caos que paso en el imperio no se habían salvado todos los que ahora duermen en las camillas y mi sobrina estadía huérfana.

-por favor discor, dinos que fue lo que bistres." Exclamo Fluttershy con ojos suplicantes"

-está bien les contare lo que paso, primero vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. "Discor chas que los dedos y las 6mane y sus parejas son teles transportados con celestia y luna que se encontraban en el consejo de guerra."

-princesas, con toro respeto de vemos atacar lomas ponto posible, un ataque preventivo nos dará la información que necesitamos, no sabemos lo que son estrás cosas atacan sin piedad, solo espero que los civiles que están en el hospitales no sean los únicos sobrevivientes.

-discor aparece con toros sus acompañantes- lo siento señores pero aloque esperan enfrentar es muy poderoso, incluso los seres que aparecieron para apoyar al imperio batallaron para evacuar halos civiles, yo solo pude tele trasportar halos más grabes.

-cuéntanos que fue lo que paso. –Comenta luna con un poco de cansancio.-

-Discor: será mejor que tomen asiento es una historia larga.

 _Espero que les haya gustado es el primer fanfic que escribo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y críticas._

 _Y gracias._


	2. infierno en el paraiso

**CAPITULO 2° INFIERNO EN EL PARAIS0**

 _Flashback doce horas antes_

-DISCOR, prepara para ir a casa de Fluttershy, como cara miércoles para tomar el té, segundos antes de chasquear los dedos si entre un desequilibrio en el ambiente.

Metiendo su garra de león en un cajón saca algo parecido a un contador de radiación, al pasarlo por encima de un mapa, la maquina enloquece en el área del imperio.

Sin pensarlo dos beses toma una aspiradora de que parece un lanza llamas. Al llegar al imperio aparece con un atuendo de mucama.

Discor: bien don de esta el desastre, aclaro yo no lo ice. – lo siguiente que vio, no daba quedito a los siglos de caos que discor desato y hubiera desatado detener más tiempo, la escena era peor que cuando se desato la guerra contra el rey sombra.

Los cuerpos se contaban por millares, las travesuras del dios del caos nunca cobraron la vida de algún inocente, halo lejos se distingue una yegua unicornio levitando unos escudos para proteger un pequeño bulto que esta sobre su lomo, la poni tenía una especie de cristales enterraros en los costados, al notar esto el draconecus ce tele transporta hasta la poni, la poni al verlo se alegra sabiendo que tiene una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Discor: que está ocurriendo aquí que paso con el corazón de crista…- una explosión al cansa halos dos…., al re incorporarse discor nota que la yegua no se levanta, el silencio a pesar de durar segundos, estos fueron los más largos de dios del caos síes que seguía siéndolo. Un chillido lo saca del trance, El pequeño bulto empieza moverse... después de unos segundos en pequeño potro sale, acercándose al cuerpo de la unicornio- mami, despierta mami, tengo miedo... mami, papi dijo que nos alcanzaría en la estación de trenes.  
Discor. Al ver la escena no podía digerirlo Estonia era demasiado - pequeño tu Maná sólo se desmayó yo los llevaré al ten...  
No pudo tomar al pequeño entré sus Patras cuando un dolor inmenso lo invadió por la espalda, al momento de voltear divisa un ser que parecía humano, pero este tenía la piel escamosa como los reptiles entre sus manos sostenía una arma que el draconecus no podía identificar, la criatura apuntó su arma al pequeño unicornio.. del cilindro salió un fogonazo acompañado de un estruendo como si un relámpago pasará discor chasquea los dedos creando un escudo sobre ellos, unos pequeñas bolas metálicas impactaron en el escudo la criatura al ver el escudo grita - muere equino.  
El pequeño estaba temblando

\- mi papi… se quedó a pelear contra esas cosas… le dijo a mi mami que nos fuéramos a la estación que los trenes son la zona de evacuación.

Rugidos se empezaron a escuchar por doquier al darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados no había forma de salir y el corazón le impedía usar sus poderes de caos

\- niño prepárate los mandare a canterlot posiblemente te vomites.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de chas crear los dedos algo impacta con el escudo- que mierra- a nomas de un nos cincuenta metros esta una especie de dragón terrestre que camina en dos patas, en su espalda y brazos posee enormes cilindros metálicos el enorme dragón se para sus patas como si se prepara para lanzar una flama, pero de sus cilindros salieron múltiples proyectiles los cuales aquietaron el domo.  
\- esto ce pondrá feo- discor empieza a marear por la lesión en su espalda  
Algo impacta contra el dragón seguido de una lluvia de esferas blancas que explotaron con el contacto del suelo asiendo... Que Aquellas criaturas desaparezcan en una nube de sangre y polvo, el draconecus le tapa los ojos al pequeño unicornio, el disparo que recibió lo debilitó considerablemente en cuanto energía mágica ya no podía mantener el campo, cayendo al suelo antes de perder la consciencia un homínido con armadura negra con detalles azules (GEARS OF WARS) se acercan para auxiliar a discor y al pequeño unicornio

PTV PROTO -cuando el señor discor se desmayó, unas extrañas criaturas se acercaron, parecían una especie de primates, pero esos son más grandes también tienen unas quitemak en sus hombros pero no reconocía su especialidad delo que si me di cuenta todos tienen un cráneo en ellas al parecer de su misma rasa, uno se acerca a mi mamá poniendo dos dedos en su cuello voltea la vista a uno que tenía una marca aterradora un cráneo con dos de sus armas cruzadas por debajo.

\- señor la unicornio... no poda sobrevivir sino recibe atención médica- "mientras ce pone de pie"

-Max, Jorge. Lleven a los tres al refugio, preparen al resto para la evacuación, "el sujeto dirige la vista al potro"- tranquilo, cuál es tu nombre-

-bullet, ¿mi mamá se recuperará? –

-Si tu mamá estará bien en cuanto lleguemos al refugio-"el mismo sujeto que revisó a la unicornio revisa al pequeño, para sorpresa el poto tenía facturado la pata izquierda trasera esto le impedía caminar."

-yo lo llevaré, ¿cómo están los demás?.-

-el alegrije estará bien, la herida es superficial, pero si le dolerá cuando despierte, lo mejor será trasladarnos al refugio.-

" los homínidos al estar preparados para moverse se desplazan por lo que queda del lo que fue una hermosa ciudad de cristal, con el único que tuvieron problemas para mover fue a discor por su gran tamaño"

-señor tenemos que descansar esta cosa pesa con madres.

-Descansemos cinco minutos

\- señor ¿cuál es su nombre?

-soy el sargento de infantería Carlos y esta es mi unidad el médico es miguel, Max es en ingeniero, Dana y Estip son combatientes, cosmos parte de la unidad de respuesta rápida del batallón gears

-mucho gusto señores, pero quiero saber que son esas cosas que atracaron el imperio.

Carlos: son locus, pertenecen a una alianza enemiga sacada de nuestras peores pesadillas, pero no te preocupes mientras estemos aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de protegerlos, bien ya descansamos sigamos entre más rápido nos reunamos más rápido salimos.

Bullet: abandonaremos el imperio?

Dana: tenemos que hacerlo sino la fumigación también nos exterminada.

"Discor empieza a despertar"- Santa madre, tengo la resaca pero no recuerdo la pachanga, guau pero que seres tan feos.

Estip: es enserio después de salvarlos y curarte es así como nos agradeces.

Discor: perdona mi manera de ser pero yo soy el señor del caos y la discordia, discor para más corto, y ha todo esto que ocurrió lo último que recuerdo estábamos rodeados por primates espantosos y un dragón bien feo.

Carlos: te lo explicaremos cuando estemos en la estación de trenes.

Discor: No ay problema yo los llevó "discor chasquea los dedos, los ocho desaparecen y reaparecen en la zona ceguera ubicada en la estación del ten"  
"Los gears junto con los equinos aparecen en la mira aún francotirador, al momento del destello el centinela dispara por reflejo"

Máx.: ¡hijo de pura! "La bala le alcanzó atravesó la protección impactándole la nalga izquierda"

Dana: tranquilo pudo ser peor,

-cómo que peor "Max sigue quejándose del dolor y luchando porno llorar.  
"Dana asiste a miguel atendiendo la herida"

Miguel: tiene razón estas balas atraviesan el kevlar y el hueso desaparece junto con tu pierna.

"El pelotón llevan halos cuatro ala en enfermería por suerte a Máx. La bala lo atravesó limpia mente"

Doctor: soldado tuvo suerte normalmente este tipo de heridas terminan con amputación o muerto, Dios lo ama.

Máx.: doctor, ¿en cuánto tiempo volveré al combate?

Doc.: para cuando puedas correr, pero times suerte nos vamos a primera hora mañana, los heridos y los niños y mujeres, tomarán el primer ten.  
"En ese momento entra Carlos con una semblante de preocupación acompañado de un pequeño potro"

-ya pesaron los preparativos de evacuación los niños y heridos serán los primeros en partir, tú eres el único humano, por lo tanto tensas que notificar a su consejo de guerra para que tomen la ofensiva en estos momentos ya le están explicando discor y Shining lo que somos y lo que son ellos-

-señor voy a ver a mi mami- bullet camina hasta una yegua la cual está conectada aún monitor-mama papa esta con los humanos dice que nos llevarán a canterlot junto con los demás de esta sala.

En ese preciso momento suena la alarma todos los humanos se ponen sus armaduras incluidos los médicos, discor aparece en la sala junto con Shining amor.  
-ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAN CAMINAR AGAN UNA FILA Y SUBAN ALOS APC, LOS INCAPASITADOS SERAN SUBIDOS EN UN MOMENTO- amor camina con Max- Max cuando llegues con las princesas ve con la regente dela amistad, es mi hermana I dale esto- el príncipe le entrega un pergamino con un sello en forma dela cm. del mismo- con esto verán a que se enfrentarán y dile a mi esposa que la amo y sino regreso que las cuidaré desde el más haya-

Discor saca una ambulancia de una caja de juguetes la cual desaparece al momento que la unidad sé ase grande el interior de esta son barracas pero más largas de los que el vehículo es, uno a uno los médicos suben halos ponis.

-el coronel es ordenó que los nativos son la prioridad -Max al oír esto toma una silla de ruedas alisios tanto su pistola.

-discor tú y Shining escoltaran los convoyes, tus escudos son los más resistentes que ay- Carlos le pone una mano en el hombro- no ay que lamentarse por los muertos, sólo no permitas que su sacrificio sea en vano.  
Los micrófonos delos soldados humanos y ponis (se les dio auriculares a los guardias) se escucha las palabras del coronel Emiliano.

-señores nos tenemos que ir ay Locus en la zona, nosotros los distraeremos, así que aprovechen la oportunidad para escapar, Los transportes se llenan rápidamente, los niños subían asustados y más al estar solos con un Human de armadura negra (ónice).

-estos son los mejores combatientes que tenemos- 

"Shining mira con preocupación los APC"- coronel está seguro que estos vehículos son confiables.

-amor, seque todo esto es nuevo para tu especie, pero mis hombres y yo llevamos combatiendo estrás cosas y su alianza desde que éramos unos niños, siete ase sentir mejor, nuestros refuerzos empezarán a llegar en cuestión de horas, cuando estrés con tu esposa te hará sentir mejor, sólo recuerda, mientras tengas un motivo por el cual estés dispuesto a morir siempre conseguimos la victoria  
"Shining respira hondo para disimular su ansiedad" tienes razón mi niña nacerá en dos semanas.

-Lo ves si esta tu motivo para vivir.  
"El último trasporte sierra su escotilla, los vehículos forman una fila y se enganchan"  
Ingeniero: los APC están listos usaremos las vías del tren como carretera. Pero inteligencia informa que ay hostiles enemigos en la zona, necesitamos que sacarlos sin que los vean o pondremos en riesgo el campamento.

Shining: podemos usar el drenaje profundo del imperio sus túneles son lo bastante grande como para que pasen sus carros, pero no están terminados la salida llega hasta la montaña junto a las vías.

-Son más de diez kilómetros me necesitaremos Centauros por si acaso ay moscas.

-lleven cuatro, dos en la retaguardia y dos en frente si ay obstáculos tendrán que ganar tiempo, partimos de inmediato.

"Los APC descendieron por la excavación el inicial el trayecto ponía nervioso halos soldados sabían que podían caer en una emboscada, en el casco del vehículo subieron dos soldado más esto para evitar que los tiker que estuvieran rondando la zona no se acercarán Laos transportes, aclaró de casi una hora todos pensaron que sería pan comido"  
Discor: esto será muy fácil, ya casi llegamos a las montañas...

Piloto: nunca digas que las cosas son fáciles es como una maldición..."aún enorme pata de araña traspasa el blindaje clavándose en el abdomen del ónice, los potos aterraros portal brutalidad observan al soldado tomar una palanca, presionando el botón que está en esta se escucha los chillidos dela bestia seguido de unos estruendos de afuera"

\- rojo uno informa la situación-

Piloto: sin problemas sólo un leve rasguño sacaré esta cosa del túnel.  
"Los transportes avanzan hasta la salida"  
-señores formación de vagones.  
"En la parte frontal se situó un Centauro seguido de unos APC en medio dos tanques más en la retaguardia el último Centauro.  
El médico que atendió el gear que pilotaba el vehículo dañado sale de la carpa negando la cabeza, el soldado murió en la mesa de operaciones, Carlos toma las placas de stip. Quien era el piloto"- sólo tenía dieciocho años, oculten su cuerpo lo recuperamos cuando volvamos.

"Estip es puesto en una tumba provisional y sobre esta un piedra con una inscripción, aquí yace Estiven Pedraza amigo y por siempre gears, descansa en paz Estip.  
"Los vehículos son abordados y puestos en marcha, los ponis estaban más asustados por las caras serias que por el susto que casi les cuesta la vida, amor por su parte entendía esta situación de luto, los militares no lloran por sus caídos pero eso no dice que no les duela su partida"

Shining: cómo fue que se controlaron en esta situación el coronel dice que los llevan combatiendo desde niños.

Carlos: nuestra situación parece una broma del destino. Esas cosas eran originales de un medio de diversión, al igual que el resto de sus aliados todo surgió en un evento de videojuegos, lo irónico es que todos los eventos se realizaron alarmismo tiempo, de pronto una luz apareció cuando se apagó...tenía puesto este ya armadura el resto de nuestros aliados tienen distintos trajes, tecnología, armas. Pero los más fuertes pueden cambiar sus trajes a voluntad, lo que los ase nuestras fuerzas especiales, unida recibimos un mensaje en audio diciendo que estábamos en otra dimensión, ahora bajamos entre dimensiones asta en contar la nuestra.

"Shining estaba en stock estos humanos llevan un largo tiempo buscando su hogar"

-cuán esto terminé les ayudaremos a regresar así casa, mi hermana visitó una dimensión de humanos ase un tiempo...

"La conversación fue interrumpida por los cañones delos Centauros ubicados en medio de la formación, de inmediato las armas de los APC disparan al cielo sus objetivos tienen forma de Tarántula con locus enzima los cuales disparan artillería contar lo APC, el convoy acelera para llegar al túnel de la montaña, mientras que Discor, Shining y el resto de unicornios crean escudos sobre los vehículos, Carlos toma la radio de largo alcance"- vaquero a bamba negra, lobos atacan el rebaño, cambio.  
-bamba negra a vaquero, los cuervo llegan en 10, inteligencia informa presencia de Berserkres en la zona, muévanse como elefantes (habiendo camino y en silencio).

-copiado, aguantamos, vaquero fuera.

"Los minutos parecían horas los constantes bombardeos sobre la montaña provocaban que los escombros caían en los toldos, asustado, alterando a los ponys, los soldados y guardias disimulan su miedo mientras Discor entretenía Laos niños accediendo una representación cómica de que a ser en un terremoto"

\- y ácido niños es como ce sobrevive aún derrumbe en un túnel.

"un rugido retumba en el interior del túnel asustado a los civiles"

Carlos: Shining dime que ay dragones por esta zona.

-eso es un dragón siendo atracado, pero nada los ataca al menos que sea otro dragón, pero sólo rugió uno.

"Carlos toma la radio"-vaquero a Pastor uno informa cambio.

-Pastor uno, mis sensores indican movimiento a trescientos metros y acercando, el infrarrojo no muestra nada, cambio.

-Dispare una bengala y que los hombres formen una barrera, cambio y corto.

"treinta soldados armados con cinco one short, tres mulcher, apoyados por diez markaza, cuatro booshkra y el resto con sus lanser. Una vez situados en sus posiciones el tanque dispara la Bengala, esta impacta con el cuerpo de un dragón muerto siendo cargado por cuatro berserkers seguidos por todo un batallón formado por boomers, grinders, mauler, desgraciados y tikers explosivos.  
Shining asustado no por lo que está en el túnel, sino por cara de miedo en Carlos"

Shining: qué hacemos? Carlos tus hombres esperan órdenes.

Carlos: retaguardia puede ver los raven.

-señor los cuervos ya llegaron son diez.  
Raven: señores, llegó la ayuda limpiamos el aire para ustedes.

\- tememos depredadores en el túnel. Eliminen las moscas y llevarse los APC, nosotros sellaremos el túnel.

\- es suicidio, que todos salgan los cubriremos

\- ay berserkers, a un dejándolos nos seguirán. Soldados fuego a discreción "Para cuando Carlos terminó la oración los gears disparan al mismo tiempo ocasionado que los fogonazos y explotaciones continuas mantuvieran iluminado el túnel el Centauro sólo disparaba proyectiles incendiarios contra las berserkers, los soldados con one shot disparan a los mismos blancos del tanque apoyados por los mulcher las cuatro berserkers son abatidas entres de siquiera estar a tres metros de sus objetivos, pero esto dejó sin munición de one shot, los booshkra contuvo y eliminó halos mauler la horda estaba siendo contenida pero no tenía final y la munición se agota, cuando los helicópteros derribaron a todos los reaven, los vehículos salieron a excepción de un Centauro que iba por delante. Los APC son enganchados a los Raven, Shining preocupado por los que se quedaron aborda junto con Discor el último APC que se empezó alzar en aire, los gears en piensan a salir del túnel y a disparar contra la estructura de este provocando su colapso, los soldados asen señas que todo está bien y pueden continuar. Los Raven son alcanzados por múltiples proyectiles de artillería los APC in pactan des una altura superior a veinte metros. Carlos contempla con miedo la escena, los ponys gritaban mientras los vehículos son alcanzados por las llamas, pero estos no sufren daño alguno un escudo los protege a cada uno mientras estos se ponen en marcha"

Shining: salgamos de la zona de riesgo, que mierra fue esto.  
"Rugidos provienen delas cercanías, la tierra retumba, algo grande y pesado se acerca, no estaban solos y esas cosa tampoco"

-Discor ¿a cuántos puedes tele trasportar y a que distancia?- mis heridas ya casi sanan, pero ahora puedo llevarme sólo a los ponys... "múltiples proyectiles impactan en los alrededores destruyendo tres de los cuatro Centauros.. el último tanque dispara contra cinco dragones del mismo tipo que vio discor cuando llegó al imperio, Shining se llena de rabia esas son las mismas bestias que destruyeron el imperio, los soldados alistan el único longspear que tienen"  
-señores sólo tenemos cinco proyectiles- los gears de inmediato aben fuego contra sus enemigos no para vencerlos sino para distraerlos de Carlos quien tiene los cohetes- vamos malditos hijos de puta, se metieron con las personas equivocadas.  
" la situación parecía estar a favor de los humanos.. la tierra tembló y del mismo túnel que estuvo sellado empiezan adalid unan gran variedad de locust quienes disparan con tal los ponys quienes se refugian en los restos del convoy, los unicornios en piensan a usar trozos de metal como escudos, pero el constante asedio de explosivos empieza a cobrar vidas tanto humanas como equinas"

-discor tensas que llevarte los civiles a un lugar seguro nosotros los distraeremos -discor intenta chasquear los dedos… pero no ocurre nada- no me escuchaste sácalos de aquí.  
-mi magia aún no vuelve tengo que recargar- Shining de inmediato desactiva su escudo que los protegía, para poder realizar una transfusión de magia…  
"Durante la transfusión los escombros vuelan y caen sobre los civiles, los humanos en piensan a ser superados en número y munición"

-cuanto falta -pregunta en soldado al cual sólo le quedan balas de pistola- me estoy quedando sin munición- dispara su última bala, sacando su cuchillo para apuñalar un desgraciado que le saltó enzima.

-falta poco- el cansancio se empieza a pasar factura al príncipe-discor espero que esto sea suficiente...  
"Una exposición al cansa la zona discor empieza reaccionar con vista borrosa y sonidos casi in audible, sus ojos se fijan al ver como miguel es mutilado del brazo y golpeado con este hasta su muerte.  
Algunos ponys intentan defenderse inútilmente otros esta atrapados bajo los escombros, los gears forman un círculo rodeado a los ponys muchos de estos tenían unas cajas en cascos una bala alcanza una de estas cajas la cual explota liberando a muchos ponys, discor había encogido amas de cien mil ponys para ser llevados discretamente"

-Maldición discor reacciona, tienes que sacarlos de este matadero- Carlos desvía la vista al escuchar un grito ahogado y observa como un locust montado en un abrasador despedazan una unicornio que protegía aún potro, el pequeño grita desesperadamente que la soltara, la bestia deja caer el cuerpo despresado, bullet se llena de odio e irá contar la criatura que le quitó a su mare- al suelo - grito Carlos al potro, el pequeño unicornio abrasa el cuerpo de quien lo tajo a la vida. Mientras una ráfaga de balas pasan por encima de -discor llévatelos ya

"Los equinos se juntan los cuales aumentaron cuando la caja se rompió esta caja contenía quinientos ponys. Bullet observa como intentan apuñalar a Carlos mientras esté le corta la pata de un pony que esta atapado bajo los restos del APC, el potro embiste al enemigo a pesar de tener una pata rota tuvo suficiente fuerza, pero este lo intenta degollar, Carlos observa como el pequeño retira su cuerno del torso del que lo intentó asesinar, bullet coloca sus cascos en el cuello, su pelaje café y crin negra quedaron manchadas con la sangre de su víctima, Carlos sabía que cuando matas por primera vez te sientes culpable sus pensamientos son interrumpiros cuando el pequeño cae al suelo, bullet tenía una cortara en el cuello no era profunda poro si letal. Carlos ordena etiquetar a los heridos, los pocos gears que restan siguen combatiendo mientras que Dana etiqueta a bullet le pone una roja y al gear herido le pone una negra"

\- novata, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo yo ya estoy muerto no necesito que meló recuerden yo moriré en batalla no en cama- el soldado se quite la marca, toma su arma y continua disparando los segundos hicieron eternos.

"No pasó ni cinco minutos antes de terminar cuando discor repuso suficiente magia como para poder llevarse a todos pero aviar un problema"  
-Carlos discor no puede llevarnos a todos, al hunos se quedarán- Shining tenía miedo de dejar a alguien.

-que están esperando largo de aquí los civiles son primero sólo váyanse- Carlos se quita su placas entregándolas a bullet- dile a mi hermano que lo veo del otro lado.  
"Discor chasquea los dedos, una luz envuelve sólo a los equinos, mientas las vista de discor en pieza a distorsionar divisa como a los gears son masacrados, Shining es al cansado por la metralla de una ganada a segundos de desaparecer Discor lo carga de desapareciendo del lugar"  
 _Fin del fhasbac_ __

"Toros en la sala estaban sorprendidos por el relato de discor, como era posible que una especie mostrará tanta crueldad y no fuera repelido por el corazón del imperio  
En el hospital unas voces provienen delas pertenencias de un paciente que sigue en cirugía las cosas fuero retiradas del mismo monarca del imperio un Guardia al escuchar las oración del auricular lo toma y vuela al cuartel del castillo donde estaban los demás"

-Majestad perdón por interrumpir, pero tiene que escuchar esto- el Pegaso coloca el comunicador en la masa de operaciones.

-Rebaño aquí bamba negra me recibe, informe la situación los Raven no regresaron cambio.

"Flash toma el auricular- zns (zona segura) a bamba negra le recibió el rebaño fue atacado por jaurías de lobos, los vaqueros fueron abatidos, cambio

-copiado zns, comuníqueme con su comandante en jefe cambio.

"Flash toma el auricular y se lo entrega a celestia quien continúa con la conversación"  
\- soy la princesa celestia la regente de encuestia con quien tengo el gusto- el tiempo fue algo largo hasta que Discor imitando la vos de celestia- cambio.  
Señora preparen sus defensas un regimiento enemigo ce dirigen, Asia ustedes, nuestros satélites de combate estarán en línea en diez horas cambio.

\- en cuanto tiempo llegan cambiando- los presentes esta con nudos en las gargantas.

-Siete horas... sé que su especie no es violenta pero... no deben Mostar piedad, si loasen ellos los van a torturar.  
"Flash savia como actuar. Al venir de una especie que sobrevivió Acosta de la sangre de otros, flash toma la radio"  
-mi nombre es flash sentry, Andrés de venir a vivir en este mundo yo era un humano... oficialmente solicitó el apoyo del ejército de los cascos azules, poda apoyarnos? Cambio -  
-hijo la ayuda va en camino, pero tendrán que aguantar nuestro tiempo de llegada es de diez horas sólo necesitan aguantar.  
"Los presentes estaban aliviados ya tenían quien los apoyará, las portadoras discuten entre sí, esto llamo la atención de Soarin, Spike, Cheese y Big Mac"  
-sólo digo que intentemos usar los elementos para terminar esta guerra antes de que comience...

-Estrás loca Twiligh, acaso no pusiste intención… esas cosas no tiene sentimientos, son asesinos por naturaleza…

-En toses usemos la mirada de Fluttershy... eso los detendrá mientras los purificamos.

-Ustedes no irán ninguna parte es demasiado peligroso, Twiligh situ hermano muere tu tendrás que cuidar y criar a sky - dijo celestia, en tono firme siendo acompañara por los muchachos

-cariño tu maestra razón, además esta guerra no se puede ganar siendo amistoso, pero si con los amigos que te apoyen- dice Flash con un tono firme y Alavés tierno.

-que sugieres que hagamos? , dices que ya estás familiarizado con estas cosas, Flash. "Twiligh lo mira con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada, mira a celestia y al resto de los concejales" - majestad le pido que ponga el mando del ejército en los cascos de mi prometido.

\- Flash sentry, de dónde vienes es un lugar muy violente pero es pero que esas experiencias te den lo necesario como para enfrentar esta situación, ¿Qué propones?

\- no ay tiempo como para fortalecer la ciudad pero si para construir una línea maginot

 _ **Esto fue el capítulo 2 espero que les allá gustado, Las parte que tome de juegos son dela versión delos comics**_


End file.
